<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Sharp by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254130">Look Sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria'>Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Enemies, F/F, Knifeplay, Nonnies Made Me Do It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callisto makes Xena bleed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callisto/Xena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callisto ran her featherlight dagger down Xena's face. Xena didn’t flinch. As the blade moved under her white shift and towards her heart, she kept her breathing steady and stared straight ahead. Callisto's dagger scratched the top of her breast. Callisto sucked at the blood, and Xena’s eyes closed. When she opened them, her foe was smirking at her.</p>
<p>Callisto licked her lips clean. “How sweet your blood is, my pretty. I bet your dear Gabrielle hasn’t tasted you like I have.” She giggled and put her mouth to Xena’s ear. “May the best blonde win.”</p>
<p>The dagger moved south.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>